The Cycle Of The Living Death
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Being trapped in the loop of reincarnation is, by no means, a fun way to spend eternity. Especially when you are Henrietta Potter. Most of the time you are forced to repeat you own life, and some mistakes are bound to remain no matter what. But well, it is well known that nothing lasts forever. FemHarry. Non-Canon. Time/Dimension Travel.
1. Prologue

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**THOSE WHO ARE READING MY OTHER STORIES 'GUIDE TO FALL IN LOVE' AND 'ALL OVER AGAIN' AND SO ON, MIGHT ALREADY KNOW THAT I'M GOING OVER SOME OF MY STORIES AND REWRITING THEM, THE PLOT WON'T CHANGE, I'M ONLY CORRECTING GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING.**

**AND BY THE WAY!**

**BEFORE I FORGET, I SUBMITTED SOME OF MY STORIES IN A WRITING CONTEST ON AND I WOULD APPRECIATE VERY MUCH IF YOU GUYS WOULD VOTE FOR ME, YOU CAN SIMPLY LOOK FOR THEM WITH THE AUTHOR NAME (MIA HEARTNET). THE CONTEST END ON JAN 21 AT MIDNIGHT, SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORT NOTICE.**

* * *

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic, so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and KHR! are not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beloved OCs.**

* * *

**Summary: **Henrietta Lilac Potter's life has been full of pain and disappointment, no matter where she goes and how many times she repeats her life. Things never seem to end she wish for. But no more. Little Harri is determined to make this life the best of all after centuries of suffering at the hands of fate, she leaves the only place she has been able to call home and adventures in a whole new world she never had the guts to explore. But of course, trouble always has to find her, doesn't it?

**Pairing: **Past Fred/Fem!Harry. I accept suggestions for pairings.

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, FemHarry, Dimension/Time-travel mention, manipulative!Dumbledore, alive!Lily and James, sane!Longbottom's, alive!Sirius, alive!Remus, WCWL,Parental!Shamal. And maybe a little OOCness. A lot of HP world bashing. More warnings will be added in the future

* * *

**Published: 01-15-16**

* * *

**Prologue**

**― すべての終わり ―**

**The End of Everything**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Sometimes she wondered if she was being selfish by having such thoughts more often than she should. She knew that her decision had saved many, but it had cost her everything.

Was it wrong for her to wish she had allowed herself to fail the first time?

Sometimes she caught herself picturing it in her head. What would have been the end. What _could _have been the end. Sometimes she felt she could almost _touch it_. That reality she had created for herself.

Ahh, she could even see it right then and there. She would have walked to her death with fear, but not daring to back down, for her fear of not being able to save her loved ones was greater than her fear of making them not being _good enough_.

She would have met him in the forest, her breath would have been shaky, but she would have been at peace with herself after talking with the ghosts of her parents, godfather, and surrogate uncle. She would have felt ready to face what awaited her.

He would have gloated a little bit. Maybe even mocked and tortured her for a few minutes before he finally grew bored and dived into the main course.

And then, she would have decided to move on. To simply let go of what she thought were her responsibilities.

Granted, maybe she would had failed and instead condemned everyone she cared about, but now...

Now it felt like it would have been better than this fate she was suffering.

She was forced to see her love of her life die not even a few hours after they became engaged, they had known that the odds of surviving the war were very little but they had hoped they could had either survived it together, or died alongside each other.

Years later she was forced to witness as her friends grew old and they had children, and as they children had children of their own, and they too had children. How her adorable godson matured little by little until he became a proud and loving man who married and had a family of his own.

And what about her?

She was merely left watching from the sidelines as everyone she loved little by little disappeared right in front of her eyes, almost as if they simply became dust that was slowly being swept away by the unforgiving wind that was life.

She was frozen in a world that was meant to grow old and move on. She was unchangeable in a world that was meant for change, and when she was finally able to move on, she found herself in yet another world that caged her very existence.

Sometimes she wished she would have simply let him do as he had pleased, at least then she was sure she would be long dead by now.

Sometimes she wished she had boarded that train at the stationed and allowed bygones be bygones, but that would never be. At least not anymore.

For she was forever Henrietta Lilac Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**＊すべての終わり: Subete no owari: The end of everything.**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

_**Bye bye!**_

**Mia Heartnet.**


	2. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
